eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Zebra Donkey
This is information on Zebra Donkey, the episode. If you are looking for the character, see Zebra Donkey (character). March 17, 2007 | writer = Dave Thomas | director = Dave Thomas | previous = El Tigre, El Jefe | next = Adios Amigos|season = 1}} Zebra Donkey 'is the first half of the 4th episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Manny wins the honor of taking care of his school's mascot, Zebra Donkey, over spring break. Episode Summary The episode begins at the Leone Middle School auditorium. It is assembly time. Zebra Donkey, the school mascot, makes his appearance. Everyone is excited to see him. Principal Tonino then announces that a student will receive the honor of taking care of Zebra Donkey during spring break (if they have sold enough raffle tickets). Manny is anxious to win, though having only managed to sell a few tickets. In a surprising turn of events, Manny is the winner. Manny, along with Frida, starts having fun with Zebra Donkey during the week engaging in various activities. When he takes Zebra Donkey down to the ice cream shop, they indulge on banana splits. However, Frida barges in and reveals that bananas are poisonous. Having eaten more than one banana split, Zebra Donkey subsequently dies, devastating Manny. They bury Zebra Donkey in Manny's backyard. Manny grieves as the two try to figure out what to do about the Zebra Donkey Fiesta Spectacular, where everyone will be expecting to see him. They disguise Little Mule as Zebra Donkey and show him off at the fiesta, but the mule soon falls asleep, leading to several students becoming suspicious. Manny and Frida quickly escape with the mule, and Manny comes up with a new plan to use Sartana of the Dead's mystic guitar to bring Zebra Donkey back to life. At Sartana's prison lair, Frida pretends to be a cosmetics artist and gives Sartana a makeover to distract her, while Manny steals her guitar. Once the two leave, Sartana, upon seeing the results, is horrified by her appearance, which makes her look alive. Back home, Frida strums the guitar and Zebra Donkey rises from his grave, alive, albeit with a foul, zombie look and smell. Manny, however, is overjoyed to have him back. At the Fiesta, everything seems to go well, as Zebra Donkey, despite his appearance, is still able to perform tricks and is beloved by the students. However, when Manny tempts fate by asking "What could go wrong?" something does; Sartana shows up at the Fiesta, seeking vengeance against Manny and Frida for stealing her guitar and giving her a bad makeover. She takes her guitar back, uses it to summon an army of skeleton banditos, and they attack the kids. Manny, as El Tigre, manages to defeat the skeletons, only for Sartana to reanimate them. The only way to stop Sartana and her army is to destroy her guitar, but Manny is hesitant because it'll also destroy Zebra Donkey. Sartana has Manny at her mercy, and is about to destroy him with her guitar when Zebra Donkey grabs the instrument and uses one of his tricks to smash it, releasing a blast that destroys him, Sartana and her banditos. All the children gather around Zebra Donkey, who's been reduced to ash around his collar, and they all grieve. Many plucks a string from the destroyed guitar as they all tearfully sing his song when Zebra Donkey is miraculously reanimated again, due to the magic of the string. They all celebrate his rebirth with the Fiesta. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Zebra Donkey *Sartana of the Dead Minor Characters *Principal Tonino Characters Introduced *Dr. Eugene L. Butterman Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene Zebra Donkey Party Week Battles *El Tigre and Zebra Donkey vs. Sartana and Skeleton Banditos Running Gags Trivia * We find out that people can die and stay that way in this show. Zebra Donkey is an example. *This marks Zebra Donkey's first appearance. *This is the first episode that shows an on-screen death. Errors *After Zebra Donkey was brought back to life, he was a zombie instead of a skeleton. It is unknown how Sartana's guitar did that, since it summons skeletons. *'''Possible error: When Manny says "It's like a beautiful dream", his eyes are briefly green. Although this could be a result of his excitement. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1